Dr Horrible's Evil Kidnapping
by Castlefan24
Summary: Just a Small Story I Made With Dr Horrible and my fav Music Group Celtic Thunder


**'s Evil Kidnapping**

** was in his lab pacing back and forth. "I need to come up with an evil plan to get into the Evil League of Evil, what would I have to do to get in". Then he turned on the TV and saw the channel they called PBS and saw a 6 male group called Celtic Thunder. Hmm as fixed his goggles "these guys look very famous if I kidnapped them and held them for a ransom I may be able to get into the league for taking them hostage." Then walked in his sidekick Moist. "Hey Doc as Moist said "what you up to?" "Moist I'm about to pull a major kidnapping." "Another one didn't you already try to kidnapped this other person I forgot who. Who are u planning on kidnapping this time." pointed to the TV. "Them…" "Who are they?" asked Moist. "There name is Celtic Thunder some famous band from Ireland." **

"**So how are you going to plan on kidnapping them?" "Well it says they are going on a tour and they're coming here to LA so we will have to try to sneak in after the concert and get them all." "Are you going to bring any of your lasers or anything?" "No I don't want to hurt them I'm just going to bring some rope and tape and sleeping gas so we can knock them out and get into the Horrible mobile. Bring them back here and then do my blog and show the ELE I have kidnapped a famous singing group and see if that works to get me in." "Good plan Doc."**

**So got his stuff together and him and Moist got into the Horriblemoblie and headed off to the theater where Celtic Thunder was supposed to play that night. The lads were all getting ready to go on stage. and Moist got tickets to the show so went as Billy and got a seat in the theater and watched the show he had to admit the show wasn't half bad. He was kind of feeling bad about kidnapping them now but he had to do it for the ELE it was his last hope of getting in. After the show the lads went backstage and and Moist sneak to the backstage area and changed into his lab coat and boots and goggles and white gloves. "Ok Moist are you ready? "Yes lets do it said Moist."**

** and Moist walked down the hallway where they heard some Irish accent's coming from one of the rooms at the end of the hall. "This must be their dressing room" whispered. He turned the knob to the door slowly and grabbed the Sleeping gas ball out of his lab coat pocket and threw the door open fast and did and evil laugh and threw in the ball. All of a sudden you heard 6 lads thump to the ground. and Moist put on masks and walked in the room and saw the lads all lying down knocked out cold from the sleeping gas. "Good work Doc" said Moist "their out cold. Now how are we going to get them back to the Horriblemoblie?" "I haven't thought of that." looked around and saw a window and he looked out his van was parked right outside the window. "Moist here can you get that window open?" "I'll try he said with his sweaty hands." After a few mins of slipping and failing Moist finally got the window open.**

"**Hurry up Moist their waking up." pulled out the rope and blindfolds and tied them and blinded them and put them in the van. and Moist race back to his lab. They carry the lads into his lab and sit them all in Dr. Horrible's big chair. After a few minutes go by the lads come to and start freaking out. Ryan is like "hey where the heck are we I can't move and I'm blind…" laughs and all the lads face towards the sound of his laughing and say, "who's there." "Hello Lad's you have been kidnapped by DR HORRIBLE!" "Dr who?" Asked Keith. removes their blindfolds and the lads see who their kidnapper is.**

"**What do you want with us?" Asks Neil? "I saw you guys are a famous singing group so I deiced to kidnap you so I can get into the Evil League of Evil. Now shut up and sit pretty I need to blog." went over to his computer and turned on his web cam. "Hello fellow evil friends I have pulled a major kidnapping. As you see in my lab are 6 male's they're known as Celtic thunder a famous singing group from Ireland. I am about to contact there master in command some lady named Sharon Browne and tell her I have her precious little group pay me to get them back or they die…"**

"**Moist!" "Yes Doc?" "Watch them while I call this Sharon lady." "Yes Doc." Moist goes over to them and Ryan just looks at him and says "lad you need a shower you stink…!" "Well I'm sorry it's my special power to be sweaty and gross I was born this way." "Well I'm sorry for you lad." "Thanks now shut up the doc is doing his work."**

** goes on Skype and looks up Sharon Browne "ah here she is Sharon Browne Ireland…" he add's her and Sharon is online he goes on he just laughs Sharon is like "who the heck are you!" "I'm and I have kidnapped your little singing group Celtic thunder" as he points the web cam at the lads. "LADS!" Sharon yells, "are you lads ok?" turns back the webcam towards him. "Oh they're fine for now. You need to pay me to get them back or they will face the price!" As he laughs.**

"**How much are you asking" for asked Sharon? "Oh I don't know how about 1 million dollars!" "That a lot said Sharon but it's worth my lads." "Well you got 24 hours to get it to me." "24 hours! I don't have time." "Then say goodbye to your little singing group" as showed in the web cam shooting his freeze ray and froze the lads in place "you got 24 hours or they will die from the freeze ray. Bye bye Sharon" said Dr. Horrible and turned off the web cam.**

** just laughs and looks at the lads froze in place. Moist said "good job I'm glad the freeze ray 2.0 works better now and won't turn off this time."**

**Back where Sharon was she was freaking out "what am I going to do! I need to save the lads." Then an add came on her TV. "Hi there I'm Captain Hammer have any trouble with villain's call me and I can help call me at 1-888-Hammer." Sharon whips out her Cell Phone and calls up his number.**

"**Hello Captain Hammer Speaking." "You need to help me Mr. Hammer my singing group got kidnapped." "Who kidnapped them?" "Some guy who calls himself Dr. Horrible." " you say! He is my top villain I will be right over." A few mins go by and a knock is at Sharon's door. She answered and there is Captain Hammer. "Hi so can you tell me where they are?" "Yes he has them held captive in his lab." "You need to help he froze them with his freeze ray and he says they only got 24 hours to live or the freeze ray will kill them! I can't let that happen." Ok I will help you I like you." "Oh thank you Mr. Hammer." They get into Captain's hammer's car and race to Dr. Horrible's lab.**

**They get to the lab and Captain hammer says to Sharon to stay in the car. Captain Hammer runs to the lab and busts down the door! "!" "CAPTIN HAMMER! What are you doing here?" "I'm here to stop you and get the lads of Celtic Thunder back." "Well that isn't happing as pulled out his Death ray "one more step and I will shoot you with my Death ray." "Ha that won't work. It didn't work on me last time at the mayor's party where I threw a car at your head." "Don't remind me" as rubbed the spot on his head where the car hit. Captain Hammer ran so fast and came up to and kicked the Death ray out of his grip. "Ahh!" screamed and Captain Hammer punched him and he went flat on his butt and was knocked out.**

**Captain Hammer destroyed the freeze ray and the lads all came to and moved around. Captain Hammer untied them and helped them to the Hammer van where Sharon met them. got up and said "NOOOO! Why do you always have to beat me?" "Because you always fail you will never win." With that said Captain Hammer ran out of the lab and 's cell phone went off. Bad Horse's sidekick's talked on the phone saying his licenses of the ELE was cancelled and to never come back to the ELE again he was fired and out forever all because of Captain Hammer again!**

** looked out the window as Celtic Thunder, Sharon and Captain Hammer drove away "I will get you one day Celtic Thunder and you to Captain Hammer because I'm I Have a PHD in Horribleness" as he laughed and Moist Joined in with the laugh…**


End file.
